


Perception: The Five Stages of Grief

by Yizuki_Khonsu



Series: One-shots and Unfinished Works [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 10:08:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11507205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yizuki_Khonsu/pseuds/Yizuki_Khonsu
Summary: Messenger, Demon, Sinner, Stranger, and Savior. Edward is all of these and more to Rose.





	Perception: The Five Stages of Grief

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be a series composed of all my one-shots and unfinished stories. Hope you enjoy!

 

  **Messenger**

When she first saw them, it was on a day like any other. Rose had been on her way to the Market to buy some fresh offerings to leave at the Curch and volunteer to clean the Hall of Worship. It was a monumental task that would take her all day by herself, but it would take her out of thei-her now painfully empty apartment. Cornello had been reading his morning sermon, when she had got a flash of blue light from Harold’s Food Stand. The sight had made her pause, as the only time she had seen such light is when Father Cornello had performed his miracles. Curious, she had changed direction and stopped by the small stand. Harold sold plenty of suitable items for offerings and splurging every once and a while would just show off her devotion even more. When she had reached the stand though, she had to stop. Gold, that was the first thing she noticed about the young man lounging on one of Harold’s stools. Hair and eyes as golden as the sun that almost seemed to radiate their own Holy Light and the strong desert sun beat down and shone off every surface it could. Rose couldn’t stop the smile that broke on her face and she beamed at the young man who stared at her so impassively. It felt like she was about to float away with the amount of giddy joy that had filled her. For months she had been volunteering at the Church, selflessly sacrificing her time and devotion to no one but the Sun God Leto in the hopes that he would bring back her beloved, and here was her first sign that her prayers were being answered. No one had eyes and hair that shade. Maybe she should ask Cornello if he’d be able to raise Cain? He’d told her that things would progress in their own time, but maybe it was time to ask again? “May Leto protect you!” She called to the newcomers, and she meant every word of it. Leto would always protect one of his messengers, she was certain of it.

 

**Demon**

When he had first said that he was an atheist, Rose hadn’t quite believed him. After all, as a messenger of Leto it was probably his job to test her faith before he fulfilled her wish and brought Cain back to her. It wasn’t until he read from that little book, his voice so dead and smooth that it was obvious he was reciting those ingredients more from memory than off the page, and called science more useful than prayer, joked that humans could be made with a child’s pocket change, that she began to look at him again. His clothes were all red and black. A coat as red as blood, black leather pants and jacket-very odd for the hot desert heat-, a cross entwined by a serpent. She hadn’t noticed the first time, too caught up in his golden hair and eyes, but now that she truly looked at him she wondered how she could’ve mistaken him for a messenger of Leto. This boy was surely a demon sent to tempt her off the path of righteousness. She wouldn’t fall for his tricks. “It’s ironic that as scientists that don’t believe in God, we’re the ones who are closest to God” “How arrogant,” She couldn’t stop herself from saying, wanting to slap this heretic for saying such blasphemous things. “You believe you’re God’s equal?” “It’s like the tale of the Hero with Wings of Wax. He flew too close to the Sun, and his wings fell apart and he plummeted to Earth.” His anecdote had confused her, but as a Demon, he would want to throw her off balance in order to take her faith. She would not let his their words sway her. Still, when they asked to see one of Cornello’s demonstrations, she couldn’t deny them. After all, demons were just fallen angels right? Maybe she could convert them back!

 

**Sinner**

She had been so disappointed when they had denounced Cornello’s miracles as alchemy, even when-by their own admission-what he was doing should be impossible. God works in mysterious, subtle ways. Obviously Leto was enhancing Cornello’s ability to transmute and giving him the power to pass the barriers of human and natural limitation. To her surprise though, the two had expressed interest joining their faith. Rose had been overjoyed! She had brought two demons back into the glorious light of Leto! Surely this would prove beyond any doubt that her faith was strong enough. She’d finally be able to see Cain! Eagerly she brought the men to one of the Brothers, who led them all deep into the Church only to pull out a gun and proceed to attempt to kill the two. Even when the Brother confirmed they were demons, she had to object. They were repenting! Leto taught that everyone deserved a second chance, why should these demons be any different? They hadn’t needed her help in the end, but the reveal of the tall one being empty inside just set her on edge. “This is someone with the Sin of trespassing into God’s forbidden domain,” The suit of armor had said. “Just like me and my brother too.” The Sin of tresspassing into God’s forbidden domain? She wasn’t quite sure what that meant, but these two bo-no men. These two men intrigued her. She had seen so many things today. She didn’t know what to believe anymore, but for some reason...being with them made her want to know the truth.

 

**Stranger**

She regretted ever wanting to know the truth. Cornello being a fraud was something she had never wanted confirmed. It justified every moment of doubt she had while scrubbing the floors, every hesitation when spending food money on better offerings for the Church. Even worse, it soured every joyful memory she had after Cain departed. Every tune she had sung felt hollow now, every smile empty. Even the knowledge that Cornello could still bring her beloved back was tainted with suspicion and hesitation. He had lied to her before, why not now? She gave in in the end though. Cain was too important to her. So she took up a spot by Cornello’s side and tried to hide the sympathy she felt for the brothers as their tragic past was revealed. They were just strangers, and she owed nothing to them.

 

**Savior**

Exposing Cornello did nothing to ease the hollow ache that ate away all inside her. Rose barely heard the people start mobilizing as what the Founder had revealed over his broadcast started to process through everyone’s minds. She didn’t care about them. She didn’t care about anything. Cain was gone, and now so was her hope. What am I supposed to do? For so long she had clung to the idea that Cain would be given back to her if she was good enough, faithful enough, obedient enough. She bore all her hardships with the single idea that it would all be rewarded eventually and now that it was gone….she didn’t know how to cope. Seeing Cain is what she had continued living for. What am I supposed to live for now?! “Think about that on your own,” Rose jerked as the soft, contralto voice spoke. She hadn’t realized she said any of that out loud. “Stand up and walk, move on.” the man-Edward-said, walking towards her, his torn pant leg perfectly exposing the gleaming metal to the setting sun. “After all, you have two perfect legs to stand on.” And with that, they left, leaving all the chaos they had created in their wake. Rose didn’t move for the longest time. She knelt there on the hard ground, thinking about Edward and what he said. She knelt there long after the sun had set and the chill of the desert night set in. Move on She wasn’t sure if she knew how to do that. Rose wasn’t sure if ANY of the villagers knew how to do that. They had grown content in the lies the False Prophet had whispered to them, twisting their perceptions until everything was skewed and his word was only just and right. Already the streets were descending into pandemonium as people either denounced Cornello and his faith, or wholly embraced it. Edward had Saved her from that. He had ripped away the comfort and safety that Cornello had provided and opened her eyes to the reality of the world, no matter how painful it was; and Rose couldn’t be more grateful to him. She sent a prayer up to Leto in thanks as she got up and walked home on wobbly legs He may not have been the Messenger she wanted, but it was definitely the one she NEEDED. She only hoped the other villagers would ever realize this too.


End file.
